I Met Him In My Dressing Room
by iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa
Summary: After a strange meeting, Syaoran makes a strange offer to Sakura which she is a little hesitant to accept. Now she is his "show" girlfriend, but is there something more to it than the money? Rated M for language and Smut. This was adopted and its mine lol
1. Chapter 1

Hi again. This time I have adopted the story I met him in my dressing room from landoflala. She gave up with this story so im taking over. The ideas behind chapter one all belong to her, but I have revamped it and made it my own. Any later chapters will also be down to me.

Hope you guys enjoy it!

Rated M because there are some definite lemons and more to come ;)

Disclaimer: I dont own Cardcaptors, thats obvious in the fact that im from the UK, not Japan lol x

Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo were out bra shopping one day in Victoria Secret. It was their favourite shop and the two peacefully went about their business. Neither of them were to know that something awful would end up happening…

Tomoyo's phone rang and she picked it up, Sakura too distracted by the lacy number she was gawping at.

"Hello? Oh hi Eriol…umm ok I'll be right there. Bye!" Tomoyo was quick off the phone but Sakura could still guess what it was about. Tomoyo smiled at Sakura guiltily.

"You're ditching me again" sighed Sakura with an air of disappointment.

"I'm so sorry. But I'll go out with you tomorrow? To make it up?" Tomoyo pleaded as she began walking towards the door of the shop. Sakura huffed.

"That's what you said yesterday, but it's ok. I'm getting use to it. After all I should just really get a boyfriend."

Tomoyo laughed. "That's the spirit, now I've got to go. See you tomorrow Sakura." She ran out the door leaving Sakura alone in the store, holding bras.

'Well, it can't be helped. Since im here I should just try these on.' Sakura thought.

Making her way to the room, Sakura began trying the different garments she had selected. She was currently trying a black laced bra, and matching panties, deciding whether or not she should get them.

"Even if I get these, there would be no one to show it to" sighed Sakura.

There was sudden commotion outside the door, and before she realised what was happening, a guy not much older than herself had burst into the cubical. At first she was in shock, and was quite speechless, but senses came back as she realized what she was wearing in front of this stranger that had intruded on her privacy.

Sakura was about to protest when his lips crashed onto hers, and though she tried to resist, she couldn't do much, since he was clearly stronger and applying a lot of force on her. She gave up rebelling, and kissed back, but when she realized what she was actually doing she threw him back with all her strength.

"Who are you? And why the fuck are you touching me?" she cried in fury. The boy could only smirk at her. Then Sakura began hearing someone shout outside.

"Syaoran, Syaoran where are you baby?" came the voice.

The boy turned his attention back to Sakura. "I'll answer your question after this." He muttered. Then he pulled her close with his hands on her waist, and started kissing her passionately again. As the girl passed by she seemed to notice. Her eyes looked furious and suspicious at the same time.

But Sakura didn't know. She didn't try to rebel against his kiss, but rather melted into it, and enjoyed it. Sakura was a virgin and had never really had any relationship besides the one back in elementary school. But even then she had done no more than cuddle. She had never admitted this to anyone besides Tomoyo, who she trusted to keep it secret.

While he knew the girl outside was watching, the guy started to let his hands wander to her boobs and her butt. One hand cupped her left breast, while the other squeezed her butt cheek. She moaned in response to his actions, not realizing how wrong this was. And that she didn't even know his name.

The girl outside seem to have lifted her suspicion and shouted, "I HATE YOU LI Syaoran!" And ran away, or so the footsteps heard seem to say.

Syaoran now released Sakura from his clutches. Sakura didn't seem to be too happy; after all she did enjoy it, though she would never admit she did.

"Now, I'll answer your questions, Ms. 34c!" the guy chuckled slyly.

"ARGH! Pervert!" Sakura screamed, covering herself.

"You're one to talk; you seemed to enjoy my little act with you." He retorted putting his hand on her breast. Sakura blushed furiously, and brushed off his hand from her turning away.

"Well, tell me your name and why the fuck you came in." Sakura spat.

"Feisty I see. Well if you didn't figure it out, my name is Syaoran, Li Syaoran. That girl passing by is some slut that wants to by my fiancée and got my mum to agree, but I hate her. All she wants is my money. And the fame, but I don't feel anything for her." Once he was finished, Sakura looked puzzled.

"Wait, then why did you run in MY dressing room?" She queried.

"Well, Ms 34c who doesn't lock her door when she's changing, I thought it was empty. Oh and those bra and panties, I hope you are going to buy them. You look hot" he winked.

"Shut it, _Li_" She said, turning redder than before. "Just go away"

"Fine, I'd love to leave you here too, but I need to ask you for some help. I need someone to pretend to be my girlfriend. And since you accidentally played the part, you would do just fine, I guess. Though my real girlfriend would have more class, and wouldn't be a slut that enjoys being touched by someone who she doesn't know." Syaoran laughed.

Sakura couldn't believe the nerve he had. "And this is how you try to get someone to help you? What makes you think I'll help you if you talk to me like this?" she yelled.

Syaoran's answer was simple. "The money. I'll pay you to be my pretend girlfriend. In case you don't know, I'm the youngest and richest businessman in Japan. Now, what do you say?"

"You want me to be like your little play thing for a while?" Sakura tried to sound disgusted. Secretly, the idea of some extra cash and a pretend boyfriend who was more than hot seemed fairly tempting.

"Please, it would only be for two weeks, I'm begging you" Syaoran pouted, looking child like.

Sakura sighed as she surrendered. They shook hands and exchanged numbers, the air feeling thick with suspense. Little did Sakura know, she would get more than she bargained for…

* * *

OK, so please dont shoot me. I hope you all liked it and dont think im bad for taking over the story.

Please let me know what you think.

Im hoping to make this story my focus, but i need to finish the others off so ill see. I know I havent quite finished Heat and Desire, but the last chapter is in construction i swear. Also, Breathless is still continuing, but its good to do something different to make sure that my writting remains good.

Thanks for reading and please review XX


	2. Chapter 2

Woohoo! I finally completed my first chapter of this story! Here it is people, my own idea, my own storyline. This chapter is all MINE!

I hope you like it". Thanks for all the support.

DIsclaimer: I dont own CCS

* * *

The phone rang. It was Syaoran yet again.

"What do you want this time Li?" Sakura questioned.

"Ohhh, feisty this morning are we? I just wanted to check you got the details of our date tonight."

She sighed. "Yeah I got the memo. But what the hell was the whole 'green dresses only' thing about? I've never heard of a restaurant with that kind of dress code."

Syaoran laughed. "I like the colour green" he replied. Sakura huffed.

"Fine whatever. I'll be there. Now if you don't mind, I've got work to do" she spat.

"Ok, see you later babe" he added sexily.

Sakura shuddered. "Don't call me babe!" she yelled, but it was too late. Ha had hung up. Sakura slammed the phone down and sighed. It was lucky she had bought a green cocktail dress recently or else she would have had nothing to wear. Why did it have to be green? Sakura always felt uncomfortable in green, as though it suited her so much that it scared her.

She inwardly cursed. Syaoran was going to be the death of her and she knew it.

* * *

When work was done, Sakura went home and began the preparations for her date. She took a shower and whilst her hair was drying she applied her makeup. Sakura was not one to usually wear a lot of makeup, but Sakura felt it would suit her well tonight. After all, she wasn't usually someone to go out with someone like Syaoran. She applied some mascara and green eye shadow to her eyes and dabbed some pink lip gloss on her lips. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough to highlight her emerald orbs and plump her delicate lips.

Having done her makeup, Sakura dried and curled her hair into perfect curls that flowed down her back. Then Sakura put on her new dress. It fit her well and as Sakura smoothed it over her hips; she couldn't help but smile at her refection in the mirror nearby. She looked amazing, and her confidence was boosted by this fact.

She made her way downstairs but halted when she heard the door bell ring. She opened it cautiously, but relaxed at the man standing outside.

"I thought I was meeting you at the restaurant Li" she said plainly.

Syaoran was wordless as he stared at the woman in front of him. She looked stunning, and he knew that green was no most definitely his favourite colour. Her whole outfit called out sensuality and he couldn't help but let his eyes wander over her whole figure.

"We were, but I thought you might prefer a ride" he said at last. "And please, call me Syaoran". Behind him sat a very flash looking silver sports car. Sakura was temporarily impressed, but in an effort not to let him know it, she simply nodded at Syaoran.

"All right then" she sighed, locking the door behind her as she made her way to the passenger's seat. Syaoran had already opened the door, but Sakura simply got in and waited for him to start the car.

The drive to the restaurant was awkward and silent. Neither knew what to say to one another, so they chose to stay quiet. They pulled up in front of 'The Quiet Brook' and whilst the name sounded amateur, even Sakura knew that the food here was renowned as being high quality and the best in town. Sakura also knew that it was pretty impossible to get a table here, due to its rising popularity.

Sakura got out of the car and followed Syaoran into the hall. A waiter took their coats whilst another asked for their reservation name.

"Li" Syaoran answered politely.

"Ah, good evening Mr Li. Is it a table for two this evening? Very well. Would you like your usual table, sir?" The waiter became a flurry of activity. Syaoran nodded and the man showed them to their table.

Once they were seated, Syaoran ordered a bottle of wine and the man left.

"So you come here a lot then?" Sakura pondered

"Not really" Syaoran replied "but my staff loves this place so I let them use my name so they can get a table. They often tell me how good it is here so I decided to try it out".

Sakura couldn't believe he was telling the truth. Here was thick cocky, arrogant man, telling her that he was nice to his staff, at let them use his name for their own personal gain. She was shocked, but she also liked this nicer side of Syaoran.

Syaoran waited as the waiter arrived with their wine and took their orders. Once he was gone, Sakura spoke again.

"How did you know where I lived?"

"Well, we are a powerful business at Li-corp. I have friends in high places and it didn't take a lot to search for all the Sakura Kinomoto's in town and sure enough there was only you." He said simply. Sakura smiled at the thought that he had gone to so much trouble for her, but shook it off.

Their food arrived and they began eating. Syaoran stopped to fully examine Sakura. She looked even better in the dim light of the restaurant. Her eyes seemed to shimmer and sparkle each time she blinked and her lips seemed to call to his with every word she spoke. He also noticed how her dress allowed him a little glimpse of her cleavage. Not a lot, but enough to send his mind into a flurry of thoughts. In fact, Syaoran felt in a trance each time he dared to look at her.

Syaoran snapped awake when he heard Sakura speak.

"When exactly do I have to meet your mother?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I think she comes into town next week so it will probably be sometime then" he replied, putting food into his mouth so he couldn't comment on Sakura's appearance.

"So, you're not from Tokyo originally?" Sakura asked curiously.

"No, im actually Chinese at heart but I moved here after my father died" Syaorans face became sad and pained, and Sakura suddenly felt attracted to the man in front of her. "I couldn't bear to stay with my mother whilst she was being so…protective. I came here to build up my business, staying in contact with my family of course." He added.

Sakura felt a wave of guilt wash over her for forcing Syaoran to reveal something so personal. He had lost someone, just as she had, yet he seemed entirely different to her.

"I lost my mother when I was young too" she said softly. "My father needed me, so I stayed here until he passed away too. My brother is still alive, but he works away most of the time so im usually alone" Sakura looked at her plate as a tear rolled down her eye. She looked up when she felt something warm enclose around her hand.

"I know it's hard, but it gets easier with time. Trust me, I've been there. It still hurts occasionally, but a lot less now then back then." Syaorans words were warm and heartfelt as he took a napkin and wiped away her tears. He released her hand and allowed her to blow her nose. Sakura couldn't believe she had revealed something so personal to someone she hardly knew, but somehow she felt better.

The rest of their conversation was just average for a first date. Age, jobs, likes and dislikes, it was all just boring conversation to pass the time.

When the date was over, Syaoran paid and the two got back into the car. The journey home was just as awkward as the journey there, and Sakura chose to stare out the window for most of the ride. Sakura had seen a different side of Syaoran, a side Sakura could see herself liking, a lot.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the car stopped in front of her house. Syaoran helped her out and walked her to the door.

Turning to him, she smiled and said "Thank you so much for the ride and I had a lovely evening. Ill se you again soon"

"That's ok. I had a great time to" Syaoran replied. Sakura turned and unlocked the door. Instead of going in, she did something that scared her.

Turning around, Sakura reached up and kissed Syaoran lightly on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Syaoran" she whispered before disappearing into the house.

Syaoran stood frozen to the spot. He had loved the kiss, as small as it was, and wished he had responded. More than that though, he could shake the thought of how turned on he felt as Sakura said his name. It was like a surge of electricity had shot through him and he just couldn't explain it. He retreated to his car, his mind clouded with thought.

Meanwhile, Sakura was mentally cursing herself. She didn't know what had caused her to kiss Syaoran, but she knew it could only lead to trouble. She collapsed on the sofa and stared at the ceiling. Could it be that she _liked_ him? Sakura shook her head.

"Never" she announced out loud. "I will never like him!"

* * *

OOhhh, never say never! ha ha ha

I really would love to hear what you think so please review and tell me.

BTW, if you have any suggestions for future chapters, do PM me because i will definately reply and try and incorperate the ideas into the story.

Love ya xx


	3. Chapter 3

OK so i know it has taken me ages but finally chapter 3 is up. I hope its worth all that waiting because honestly it took me ages. Anyway, please review as it is a really big help to my writting.

Please enjoy xx

* * *

It had been a couple of days since their first date and Sakura had barely heard anything from Syaoran. She had begun to wonder if he no longer needed her. The thought left a strange feeling in Sakura's stomach, but she erased those thoughts as soon as her phone rang and she saw it was Syaoran.

"Sakura, I have an emergency!" he screamed down the phone.

"Ok, calm down. What's going on? Where are you? Do you need help?" she answered, trying to remain calm.

"Mother is on her way here!" he yelled. "She wants to meet you right away"

Sakura paused. "I don't understand. What is so bad about that?"

Syaoran groaned "If mother doesn't approve of you she will force me to marry that...that gold digger."

"Oh, I see" Sakura trailed off "Well what can I do to make sure she approves of me?"

The rest of the conversation had been hectic. Syaoran had given Sakura a list of things she was supposed to do and they were to dine together the following evening, along with Syaoran's mother. Sakura immediately rang Tomoyo. She needed help, fast.

"Tomoyo here"

"Ah thank goodness you answered" Sakura sighed in relief. "Do you still so costume design?"

"Yeah, sure. Why?" her friend replied.

"I need you" Sakura stated simply.

* * *

Arriving at their agreed meeting place, Sakura felt nervous. She sat down on a bench, her hands fisting her skirt frantically.

"Hey Saks!" exclaimed a raven haired woman. Tomoyo Daidouji was twenty three like Sakura, and a successful business woman. Since her mother's death, Tomoyo had taken over the family toy business. Now, it was one of the most well known businesses in Tokyo. Jumping out of her seat, Sakura embraced her oldest and closest friend.

"Remind me exactly how you met this guy again?" Tomoyo teased.

"It's not funny! Did you bring the dress?" Tomoyo's eyes lit up.

"That I did. It was hard, but I managed it. Why on earth did it have to be so complex though Saks?"

"Well, Li's mum likes one of a kind dresses, so I needed it to be original. Plus, she loves sparkles so it had to have a lot of gems." Tomoyo nodded in understanding. She handed Sakura a bag that she had kept hidden.

"Take care of it. It took ages"

"You're a life saver" Sakura yelled.

"Why are you making such an effort for this guy?" Tomoyo asked suggestively. "Do you like him?"

Sakura turned defensive. "No way! I'm doing him a favour for a while, that's all." Tomoyo dropped it and the girls sat talking about life.

* * *

"Oh no! I've got to go and get ready!" Sakura exclaimed

"Good luck" Tomoyo smiled, watching her friend run off.

Rushing home, Sakura burst in the door to get ready. She put on her dress, straightened her hair and applied very little makeup. Syaoran had warned her that his mother hated girls who wore a lot of makeup. Then she grabbed a neat little purse and filled it with the items Syaoran had suggested. It felt odd putting a pen, pad of paper, cough sweets and a packet of tissues in her bag, but Sakura assumed it was necessary.

The bell rang and Sakura put on her heels as she went to answer the door. Syaoran's mouth dropped as soon as he caught a glimpse of Sakura.

"You look...I...err..." Syaoran tried to communicate but his brain was currently on meltdown. The dress was perfect. It was cream in colour, with tints of ivory running through it. It was like a ball gown, just reaching Sakura's ankles. At the top were thin straps covered in gems. The bodice was elegant but still managed to get Syaoran craving what was beneath. Sakura wore the jewellery that Syaoran had given her to please his mother and he had to admit, she looked amazing.

"Well, do you think I look ok?" Sakura asked, sub-consciously smoothing the dress over her hips.

"Ok?" Syaoran's heart thundered at such a thought. "You look stunning. I'm literally at a loss for words" he replied. Sakura blushed a deep shade of red, before muttering "Well as long as your mother does its ok." They got into Syaoran's car and shortly pulled up in front of an impressive mansion.

"Wait, I thought we were going to a restaurant?" Sakura stated, clearly confused.

"Well we were but mother cancelled on me and it was a little late so I decided to treat you to dinner" Syaoran replied calmly. He opened the door and allowed Sakura to enter his home. It was surprisingly simple for someone who owned his own business, but Sakura liked it. She gazed at the various aspects of the front room, examining every nook.

"You can take a look around you know. Dinner won't be ready for a while" Syaoran said, noting how cute Sakura looked when she was curious.

"Is it alright?" Sakura asked, now facing Syaoran.

"Of course" he answered before laughing as Sakura immediately ascended the stairs. He made his way to the kitchen in order to continue with the dinner.

Meanwhile, Sakura had already discovered three bedrooms and was currently inspecting her second bathroom. This one was themed like an ocean. Shells lined the sea blue tiles around the walls and the soft carpet underneath was a sandy colour. In the centre was a large bathtub that looked the same size as a swimming pool and Sakura longed to take a dip in the bubbling water.

She moved away and came to the final door on the corridor. Inside was yet another bedroom but something about this one was different. It was fairly plain, with a wardrobe in the corner, a desk opposite and an average sized bed in the middle which was decorated with a rich green bedspread. It wasn't its simplicity that got to Sakura, it was the smell. It wasn't a particular scent, but somehow whatever it was it was managing to make Sakura flood with colour and feel a little too at home. She felt a sudden urge to spread herself on the bed. However, she was snapped into her senses when she heard calling from the bottom of the stairs.

"Sakura, it's ready"

"Coming" she yelled in return, making her way downstairs. As she descended, Syaoran felt his heart catch in this throat. If he didn't want Sakura to see how he felt about her, now was the time she should have been looking away, for Syaoran's face had flushed violently and his pants felt a little tight. Luckily, Sakura didn't seem to notice. She was too busy trying to shake the weird feeling she has in her stomach she had gotten when she saw Syaoran.

Syaoran guided Sakura towards a small room at the back of the house. She gasped at the scene before her. The small room was lit by candlelight and in the centre of the room was a small dining table dressed in a simple white cloth and decorated with rose petals. Each placemat was set with a delicious looking plate of food and a tall glass of wine. Syaoran had even gone to the effort of placing a cherry blossom scented candle in the centre of the table.

"It looks amazing" Sakura thought out loud as Syaoran showed her to her seat.

"Thanks" he smiled, taking his seat at the table. The pair engaged in conversation immediately, learning more about one another and becoming closer. Minuets turned to hours and soon the pair was so engrossed in conversation that dinner lay forgotten on forks.

Syaoran cleared the table and bought in a large bowl of chocolate mousse. He handed Sakura a spoon and nodded for her to dig in. To his delight and amusement, she immediately did so. As her tongue wrapped seductively around the spoon, Syaoran could only watch captivated. He forgot his own spoon and opted to sit watching Sakura. She began to make delicious sounds as she engulfed spoon after spoon of the sticky treat.

She wasn't sure if it was the chocolate or the ridiculous amount of alcohol she had consumed, but suddenly Sakura felt like being very naughty. She moved in and offered Syaoran a spoon of desert. He grinned and reached over to accept it, mimicking her previous actions. Once the spoon was removed, she noticed a small drop of chocolate in the corner of Syaoran's mouth. She leaned over and licked it off slyly. Lost in shock, Syaoran could only stare as Sakura sat back in her chair.

"Shall we ... err... move?" Syaoran asked, motioning towards a porch way at the back of the room.

"Sure" Sakura giggled. The pair moved outside, gazing at the stars.

"It's lovely out, isn't it?" Sakura asked. Syaoran didn't reply, too lost in Sakura's eyes. She turned when he didn't reply and was speechless when he leant in to kiss her. It was short and simple but left Sakura craving more.

"I'm sorry" Syaoran murmured, pulling back. Sakura took her chance and engaged in a passionate kiss that Syaoran immediately responded to. So many thoughts whirled through Syaoran's head. Where was this going? What did it all mean? Why was he so taken by this girl? When had he, the mighty Li, become so weak?

However his thoughts were interrupted when a soft snore emitted from the girl in front of him. He pulled back and noted that Sakura had fallen asleep. He picked her up and laughed softly. He would let her rest and then take her home in the morning. What he didn't realise is how difficult having Sakura around would make things.

* * *

WOOOO So exciting :D

Please let me know what you think.

Love you all xxx


	4. Chapter 4

I know i havent updated in ages but i have been SUPER busy. Some of you may not know, but i took on Diamond Rain and most of my time has been spent getting that set up and written. Plus ive had exams to sort out and alot else going on. Anyway, i havent forgotten about this story and so here is the next chapter!

Enjoy

* * *

Weeks had gone by and Syaoran and Sakura had been on many successful dates, all of which were accompanied by press or Syaoran's colleagues. Sakura felt a little guilty that she was only pretending to like Syaoran, but when he looked at her through amber orbs she doubted whether she truly was _just_ pretending. However, now it was time for the big event. Syaoran's mother had arrived in town once again and Syaoran needed to showcase the fact that he could choose women on his own in order to earn her approval. Sakura needed to be the epitome of perfection if their plan was to work.

Yet as she sat at home waiting for Syaoran to arrive, Sakura could not help but feel a little...sad. She had been 'with' Syaoran for nearly three months and it was her longest relationship. That was if she could call it a relationship. But now it would soon be over, and Sakura would once again be alone. A single tear ran down her face and she wiped it away feeling silly. She had known all along that this was nothing more than a facade so why was she so upset? She didn't really like Syaoran, did she?

Before Sakura had chance to reflect on her thoughts the door bell rang. Smoothing her dress, she answered the door. Syaoran stood looking handsome on the other side. Sakura allowed herself a look at his attire. He had a simple black tux on yet somehow he added more to it. A saucy thought washed over Sakura and she fought hard to stop the blush appearing on her cheeks. Syaoran didn't miss it, but he didn't point it out either. He was too busy trying to control his own issues. Sakura had gotten a brand new dress from Tomoyo. This one was a deep pink with a lighter shawl to accompany it. The dress stopped at Sakura's calves, leaving a little leg showing. At the top, it was cut in a v-neck which had been embellished with small pink stones and the occasional bead. All in all, Sakura looked like a goddesses and it pained Syaoran to think that as soon as she had been paid, she would be on her way and probably belong to someone else. A look of sorrow washed over his face.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked, noticing how his brow dipped in anguish. Syaoran snapped awake and flashed her a forced smile.

"Of course! You look fantastic. Shall we go?" He replied, offering her his arm. She took it and he lead her to his car as usual. She sat inside, aware that Syaoran's mother's house was just on the edge of town. The journey was held in silence, neither one wanted to say anything for fear that their true emotions would surface.

* * *

At last they pulled into a drive and the car came to a halt. Sakura gasped in awe at the sheer size of the house in front of her. Syaoran escorted her to the front door and then opened it. Immediately the pair was greeted by a tall woman with long, flowing black hair. She was beautiful in Sakura's eyes, like a flower in full bloom.

"Welcome home, Syaoran" she spoke in a soft, caring voice. "And this must be Sakura, I presume. It's lovely to meet you." She smiled at Sakura, causing her to blush.

"Hello" she replied courteously.

"Let me take your coat." Syaoran announced suddenly and Sakura allowed him to remove the article in question. Sakura followed Syaoran into the main room, where a man dressed in a tux was already setting tea and cakes on the table.

"Thank you Wei. You may go" said Syaoran's mother. The butler bowed before leaving the room.

"So I heard you rejected Meiling" Syaoran's mother remarked, the sudden harshness in her voice sending shivers down Sakura's spine.

"I didn't love her mother. She was after my money and only that. What kind of marriage isn't based on love? A poor one, that's what" Syaoran seemed rather forceful, and this aggressive side reminded Sakura of the first time they had met. She shook the image out of her head quickly.

"And what makes you think this one isn't after your money? Do you love her?" Syaoran's mother was now glaring at Sakura.

"I do mother" Syaoran sounded genuine and the thought scared him and Sakura equally. "She means everything to me. Sakura is kind and caring and honest. If there was a more perfect flower in the world than my cherry blossom then I challenge you to show me" Syaoran practically yelled.

This was Sakura's cue. "Oh Syao! I love you too!" She yelled, tears welling in her eyes. She jumped on Syaoran in a tight embrace and instantly mouth met mouth. Sakura froze, realising she hadn't meant to kiss Syaoran. Yet he responded anyway and Sakura had to admit, it felt right.

They pulled apart and looked to Syaoran's mother.

"Well clearly you are in love. To be honest Syaoran, I don't care what you want. It's your responsibility to continue the Li name, not mine. Do what you will. It was lovely meeting you Sakura but if you'll excuse me, I wish to lie down" With that she left.

Sakura stood, shocked whilst Syaoran grinned at his success.

"We did it Sakura!" he exclaimed "I'm free and it's all thanks to you. You were amazing and I think that kiss was really the icing on the cake"

Sakura couldn't move.

"What's wrong Sakura? Aren't you happy? It means you don't have to pretend to be with me anymore!" he stated as though this was a reward.

Sakura turned to him, a sad smile on her face. "Yeah, that's great. I guess you don't need me anymore. Maybe I'll see you around. Bye Sya...Li" she said before turning and running out of the house. Syaoran went to run after her, but she was already gone. He couldn't understand why she was upset but now that she was gone he allowed his true pain to show and a he felt a hole in his heart.

* * *

As she ran home, tears streaming down her eyes, Sakura could only think of one thing. Syaoran. He was out of her life, gone forever. She had never had the courage to even admit she had enjoyed their time together and now the truth of the matter arose. She loved him, all of him. Every hair, every smile and every bone in his body. She loved it all and now he was gone without a clue to how she felt. Sakura rushed through the streets until she got home. She sat on the sofa, her knees up to her chest as she sobbed softly into a cushion. Little did she know, Syaoran was feeling equally disheartened.

* * *

Aww such a sad ending, but dont worry. There will be more chapters so it may not all be bad.

Next chapter: Syaoran realises he may have made a mistake whilst Sakura makes plans to leave "/

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

OK OK OK! SO here it is! At last the next chapter of this story. Im very greatful to all those who left ideas for me and i hope you all enjoy where the story is headed. Please review ;P

* * *

IMHIMDR 5

It had only been a few days since the incident at Syaoran's house, but to Sakura it felt like weeks. She missed him so much it hurt and often would mistake people for Syaoran. Her phone was on all day and all night and Sakura would check it regularly. Tomoyo had tried her hardest to get Sakura's mind off him but to no avail.

It was mid afternoon and Sakura was lounging in a chair, reading the paper and sighing over the lack of messages on her phone. Suddenly a knock at the door caused her to fall of the chair and rush to the door. Tearing it open her face dropped.

"Oh it's you" she sighed.

"Yes it's me. Who were you expecting? Am I not good enough for you?" Touya teased as he pushed past his younger sister and into the kitchen, balancing the shopping in his arms.

"No of course, I just thought you may have been Tomoyo" she replied, forcing herself to smile up at him.

"Oh right, Tomoyo. Damn that girl is fine. I'd love to…oof" Touya was cut off as a pillow collided with his face, thrown by a now fuming Sakura.

"You get those thoughts out your head now!" she yelled.

Touya smirked. "Fine, fine. Go wash up ok? I'm taking you out for dinner. There's some great restaurant downtown. The Quiet Hook or Book or something"

Sakura froze. "The Quiet Brook?" she confirmed. Touya nodded.

"Why? Something wrong?" he questioned, gauging her reaction.

"No, no. Its fine" she replied, flustered. "I'll be down in a sec". Touya returned to putting the shopping away, failing to notice the small tears rolling down Sakura's cheeks.

* * *

Within around ten minutes, Sakura had changed her outfit, applied a small amount if make-up and was now sat in the passenger's seat of her brothers car. They sat in silence, the only sound coming from the gentle hum of the engine. As they were nearing the restaurant, Touya spoke up.

"Sakura there is something I need to discuss with you" he sighed.

Sakura looked at her brother confused. "Yes?"

"I..i've been offered a permanent job" he revealed at last.

"OH Touya! That's wonderful. Where?" Sakura exclaimed.

"A small photography business…in London" he whispered.

"LONDON!" Sakura yelled. "London England?"

Touya took a deep breath. "Please don't yell. And yes, England. I know it's far but the pay is huge and England really is a great place to live."

Sakura was speechless. What would this mean? Would she ever see Touya again? Or would she have to leave too? It was all to overbearing. As soon as they arrived at the restaurant, Sakura got out of the car and ran straight to the one place she felt safe. Tomoyo.

* * *

Tomoyo's family had always lived in oversized houses, so the small flat where she was currently living seemed odd. It wasn't huge, with a dinky kitchen, single bedroom and a small amour of living space but to Tomoyo it was hers.

Sakura banged on the door around 9pm. Luckily Tomoyo was alone, but as soon as she saw who was at the door she knew something was up.

"And and he wants me to move to London" Sakura finished after explaining the situation to her best friend.

"Touya actually asked you to move?" the raven haired girl asked quizzically.

"Well I didn't really give him the chance, but he's bound too. And I can't live without him anyway its just..."Sakura trailed off.

"You'd miss me? Lol well it's alright, England is just a plane ride away"

Sakura smiled sadly before a few fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh honey it's him isn't it? It's Syaoran. Oh Saks I thought we'd been through this, you need to tell him how you feel" Tomoyo said, handing Sakura a tissue.

"I know" she snivelled "but he clearly doesn't like me that way. Telling him would just be giving him a burden. It's not fair. I should keep it to myself"

"But it's making you sad!" Tomoyo pleaded desperately "surely you want to feel better?"

Sakura sat silently in thought.

"No" she spoke at last. "I can't tell him. It's not fair. I..I'm going with Touya to England. It will take my mind of him and I'm sure I'll be ok" she said, a little less than convinced.

"You're sure about this?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes" she replied "Besides, England has some great places to shop"

The two girls giggled in unison. When things seemed hard, there was always shopping.

"I should go back, I sort of left Touya hanging" Sakura smiled.

"Ok. Ring me about flight details and I will come see you off" Tomoyo hugged her friend. "See you soon ok?"

"See ya!" Sakura called after her as she rushed out the door. Once she was gone Tomoyo grabbed her phone.

"Eriol honey? Yeah it's me. I need a massive favour. Can you track down someone for me? Great! Li first name Syaoran. Yes the business man. Personal reasons. Aww Eri you know you'll always be my guy. Alright speak to you soon. Love you"

A few hours later and Eriol had managed to dig up enough information on Syaoran for Tomoyo to be able to contact him. However, without all the information, she didn't think it was a good idea to intervene. Instead she decided to wait it out and hope Syaoran hadn't done anything stupid.

* * *

However, Syaoran hadn't done anything at all. From the moment Sakura had ran out of the house, Syaoran had been lost. Girls were of no interest to him, work didn't help and despite his mother's best efforts, he wouldn't eat. Everything anyone said or did reminded him of her. It was like a hole in his heart that only one person could fix.

He had considered calling her, but how could he? She had run out of that house so fast that it was clear she had wanted to leave. She didn't love him. She never had. It was all pretend, just a job to her. Syaoran had let his emotions forget that fact, a crucial mistake. He had become attached to the one girl he could never have, and he would pay for it.

And pay for it he did. Every day he lay in bed, refusing to move, refusing visitors, in general refusing life. His phone sat at his bedside like a loyal dog, awaiting the call from the girl he loved. The call, his mind told him, which would never come. His facial features had become tired and worn, his unshaven face looking tatty and unclean. Clothes littered the floor from when he would make the occasional effort to dress, and the room smelt awful.

It was around three o'clock in the afternoon, although Syaoran was unaware of this, to him every hour seemed to merge into one. The phone on the bedside buzzed with life, causing Syaoran to go wide eyed with excitement.

Ignoring the caller ID, he flipped it open and called giddily to the receiver.

"Sakura?"

"No. But close" Tomoyo giggled.

Syaoran's heart sank. "Listen if you're another one of those women my mother contacted, you're wasting your time" he replied.

"My name is Tomoyo, im Sakur…"

"TOMOYO! As in Sakura's best friend?" Syaoran shouted, his heart once again swelling.

"The very same" she chuckled.

"What's wrong? Is Sakura ok? Did something happen?" Syaoran's brain went into overload.

"Calm down Syaoran and ill explain. But you need to let me speak and not interrupt ok?" Tomoyo said as calmly as she could.

"Alright"

"She's been terrible. She misses you so much, but she thinks you don't feel the same. Her brother Touya got offered a job in England and…"

"SHES LEAVING" Syaoran cut in.

"Yes" Tomoyo sighed sadly. "She thinks it will give her a fresh start and the chance to move on"

"She can't do that. I..I.." Syaoran took a deep breath. "I love her"

Tomoyo giggled. "Awww and she loves you! We have to stop her leaving. Ring her, go to her hou…oh no" she stopped.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked, panicked.

"Sakura rang me this morning, her plane leaves…in an hour" she said.

"AN HOUR! We will never make it" Syaoran said, his heart hurting now more than ever.

"We have to try" Tomoyo replied with renewed energy "For the sake of love!"

Syaoran thought for a moment.

"Tomoyo, I have a plan. Meet me outside Tokyo Mall in an hour" Syaoran cried excitedly "For the sake of love!"

* * *

Oh im so excited and im the author! lol hope you guys loved it too.


	6. Chapter 6

YESSSSSS! So this is it guys, the last chapter. Im sorry i didnt have it up sooner. Ive been rediculously busy, had writters block and was on teh brink of giving up. Im sorry if you do not like how ive chosen to end it, but i feel this is what suits the story best. Please forgive me.

I hope to focus mainly on You Melt My Heart, although from time to time i may do a few one shots. If anyone has any suggestions, feel free to PM me.

Thanks so much for all your support on this story...its meant a great deal!

* * *

IMHIMDR 6

Standing outside the mall, Tomoyo couldn't help but wonder what exactly Syaoran had planned. As she saw him running towards her she held her breath and prayed that Sakura would be delayed.

"Ok so what's this plan?" she asked as the brown haired boy came to a stop in front of her.

"Err well I don't really have a plan as much…" he trailed off.

"EHHHH? So what are you going to do?" Tomoyo yelled. Syaoran simply patted his pocket and smirked boyishly. "Oh Syaoran! We have to go!" Tomoyo giggled as she pulled him towards her car.

"But do you think we will make it?" he asked with concern. Tomoyo simply gave him a knowing smirk. The pair got in and the chauffer began o drive towards the airport.

"I know I don't look it, but I am a very influential woman" she smiled "watch" and with that Tomoyo flipped open a laptop and began to type. Within a matter of moments, Sakura's airline had been warned of an oncoming hurricane and had decided to delay all flights.

Tomoyo smirked at her victory whilst Syaoran sat dumbfounded. "Did you do that?" he questioned, amazed. She simply nodded.

"I've done all I can, it's up to you" she warned. Syaoran's face turned serious.

"I know" he replied "but I can't lose her again"

They pulled up to the airport and Syaoran jumped out.

"Good luck!" Tomoyo called after him. He waved behind himself and headed inside. "You'll need it" she muttered afterwards.

Once inside the airport, Syaoran realised just how tough his job was going to be. Tokyo airport had become worldly renowned for its mass capacity, but no one could have guessed that it would be so busy. People were rushing to and fro, greeting and goodbying, not really paying attention to the others around them. It would be nearly impossible to find Sakura in all these people, but he knew he had to.

"First things first" Syaoran reasoned, "I need to find departures"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the departure lounge, Sakura was sat quietly staring at her cup of coffee. She felt childish, running off like this without even confronting Syaoran, but she simply couldn't bear to face him. If she even caught one glimpse she knew she'd collapse in tears, begging to know why he'd done this to her. Why had he made her fall in love with him? Why didn't he love her back?

A single tear rolled down her cheek, and Sakura feared more would follow.

"Don't cry, monsters aren't scary when they cry"

Touya's familiar voice perked her up and she smiled weakly at him.

"Yeah well monsters also like their coffee hot but there you go" she mumbled back, earning a grin from her big brother.

"Haha, cheeky" he smiled. "How about something better?" he asked "my treat"

Sakura took the money out of his hand and stretched her legs.

"Be back soon ok?" she said and wandered towards the shops.

* * *

Syaoran was beginning to get agitated.

"For the last time, no I do not have a ticket, no I do not want a ticket and no I do not wish to book a ticked! I just need to get through! Don't you realise who I am? I am Li Syaoran of Li-Corp! Let me through!" he yelled at the receptionist.

"Well I am very sorry sir, but I cannot let you through without a ticket" she replied dryly.

"Aghhh!" Syaoran grumbled "but I need to get through. It is of the highest importance" he said

The receptionist rolled her eyes "not without a ticket".

"But I…" Syaoran was about to continue when an oddly familiar gentleman stepped in his path. The man walked up to the desk, leaned over and whispered a series of sentences to the receptionist. At first she turned pale, then blushed and finally nodded and muttered "I understand sir".

Turning to Syaoran, she forced a smile. "You may go through" she said grudgingly "but we expect you to return within the hour"

Syaoran nearly jumped for joy. "Thank you!" he yelled before running through the gates, before he left he took one look at the man who had saved him. It was Eriol! "That sly devil" he thought "I'll bet Tomoyo put him up to it".

* * *

There were a variety of little shops in the airport, each selling little souvenirs. One shop had novelty cups, another had postcards. However, the one Sakura loved the most was a smaller shop selling jewellery. From huge earnings to simple necklaces, every piece was beautiful and unique. One piece in particular had captured her heart. It was a simple gold ring, thin and plain, except for a simple gem that rested at its centre. The gem itself wasn't of high value, but that didn't matter to Sakura. It was its colour. A deep shade of amber ran through the gem, catching the light in the most magnificent way. It felt warm, safe, loving but more importantly it was the same shade as those eyes. The eyes she had come to love, the eyes that haunted her at every turn. Syaoran's eyes.

It made her sad to think of Syaoran, but somehow the ring seemed to evoke positive memories. Good times when the pair had shared moments of kindness and caring. The moments when she had felt love.

Picking up the ring, Sakura toyed with it in the palm of her hand. It spoke to her, letting her know that no matter how hard she tried, she would never truly be able to let Syaoran go. She loved him, and no matter the distance she would still love him.

Smiling sadly at the shop owner, Sakura barely noticed the figure next to her also looking at jewellery.

"I'll take this one" she said to the shop owner, taking the ring off and slipping it back into its box.

The man next to her seemed to shuffle for something in his pocket, grumbling slightly. His grumble reminded her of when Syaoran was irritated. If he had too much work, or if she was uncooperative with him, he'd often grumble like that in the hopes that everything would magically work itself out. Sakura had always laughed at that grumble, remarking that Syaoran was like a little child. It had almost been their thing. Almost.

The shop owner was about to ask Sakura for payment, when the man next to her placed a ring box in front of her.

"I think this would suit you better, babe"

Sakura froze in place. She knew that voice! And only one person dared to call her babe. But it couldn't be! It wasn't possible!

Sakura slowly lifted the lid on the ring box and gasped. Inside was a gold engagement ring, studded with diamonds. She spun round and there, crouched on one knee was Syaoran, looking as gorgeous as ever and beaming from ear to ear.

"Syaoran…what the hell? Why are you here?" Sakura shouted, totally taken aback by the events unfolding around her.

"You left Sakura. You just got up and left. You didn't call, didn't visit. Nothing. Now that wasn't very fair was it?" he asked calmly, still crouched on the floor.

"No but I..." Sakura tried to interject but Syaoran stopped her.

"There was something I needed to ask and you didn't even give me the chance. SO I had to hunt you down, all the way over here, so that I could ask you"

Sakura remained in stunned silence, simply staring at Syaoran. He reached up and took the ring out of her hands. Then presenting it to her, he said:

"Sakura, the moment I saw you I knew you were everything I could want. I tried to ignore it, but it's the truth. I spent months with you in the hope that you'd see that and feel the same. And then I learned to love you. No, not learned to, I did. I do. Sakura you're my world. When you left everything fell apart. I was nothing, I am nothing without you. I love you. Sakura Kinomoto, will you marry me?"

For a while she said nothing, just merely stared at the ring. Then slowly she too crouched on the floor.

"When I first met you, I thought you were a selfish, arrogant, infuriating fool of a man. I hated you with every being of my soul and hoped with all my might you'd get sick of me and leave me alone. But then I saw the other side of you. The kind, gentle, loving side that showed me there was more to you. Then at your mothers…I thought I saw all that disappear. I thought I'd seen a love that wasn't there. I hated you for it. Ran away, hoping to escape. But the truth always followed me. And that truth is that I love you Syaoran Li. I love you more than I dare to imagine and being without you is like missing part of myself" she smiled at him.

"Is that a yes?" Syaoran asked with a grin.

"That's a HELL YEAHHH" Sakura giggled.

Syaoran took her in his arms and kissed her passionately, allowing all his feelings for her to flow into that one kiss. She reciprocated it, allowing the walls around her heart to shatter and the love to pour out.

* * *

The following year the pair were married. Sakura's wedding ring was of course the one she had loved in the jewellery store, and Syaoran had found a similar one containing a green gem to match Sakura's eyes. They went on to have two beautiful children and continue to live a wonderful and happy life together.

And whenever someone dared ask the pair how they met, they would both giggle and Sakura would reply:

"I met him in my dressing room!"

* * *

HEHHEHEH hope you all liked it!

Love you all guys xx


End file.
